The invention relates to a labeling machine, especially for bottles, having a revolving carrier excentrically on which at least one pickup member having a convexly curved receiving surface is journaled, especially between the receiving surface and its center of curvature, and having a drive for each pickup element, which drive consists of a stationary cam and an arm which follows the cam and imparts an oscillating movement to the pickup element.
Such labeling machines are known (U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,422 and German Auslegeschrift No. 1,271,616).
In these machines the stationary cam is in one plane. When the carrier revolves, the arm following the stationary cam accordingly changes its radial position. On account of the varying radial distance, the arm is thus exposed to varying centrifugal forces. These varying forces apply varying stresses to the cam irrespective of the stresses involved in the acceleration of the pickup members. This results in premature wear at the points of greater stress. This wear, however, manifests itself as free play in the pickup element drive, so that the element is unable to perform its rolling action at the stations with the desired precision.